


Night Shade and the Trickster

by AthenaLunar



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaLunar/pseuds/AthenaLunar
Summary: Taylor Stark, or Night Shade, is the adopted sister of Tony Stark. She was raised on Asgard for a time, but was then given to Howard until his death in 1991, Taylor was sent back to Asgard and she lived there for 7 years, but time moved differently for her on Asgard, so she didn't age much in that time. Certain events lead to Odin throwing her out of Asgard and banishing her for the foreseeable future as he put it. When she got back to Earth, Nick Fury asked her to join his team, she did after listening to his idea. 11 years later Taylor finally gets to be a field agent, and she has to help the Avengers stop her old best friend from her time on Asgard. Though she knows there is more to the story because she knows never to judge a book by its cover. She was a great example of that.(This is also originally on Quotev.com. I am the author of that as wel
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

My name is Taylor Stark. No, I am not biologically Tony's sister; my story is a little more complicated than biology. Though we are siblings, I was adopted by Howard Stark when I was roughly ten years old. Tony was about 16 when he wasn't a fan of having a little sister, but it was easier for him because I didn't bother him. When Howard died, I was taken away. Tony wasn't in the right mindset to take care of a 15-year-old girl, let alone himself. But then again, Tony's name backward is Y not.

I was away for what felt like two and a half years when I was gone for 7 years in reality. I hadn't really aged much for the length of time I was away. When I returned, I was meet by a man named Nick Fury. He asked me to join an organization called S.H.I.E.L.D. and a special task force called the Avengers. I was skeptical about all of this, but I agreed to listen to what he had to say. 

Flash forward 11 years, and I was standing in a room with Nick deciding if I would finally be allowed in the field. Nick knew how much I have been longing to go out and help, but the council didn't trust me because of my father. I'm not talking about Howard. My biological father was, in the nicest way of putting, a dick. I refused even to call him my father; I usually refer to him as my sperm donor. The council decided to allow me into the field on a trial start, and if they don't like what they see, I am done. I thanked them all and left the room to find Nat. 

I was so happy that I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going, and I ran into someone. Whoever they were, they were well built because I fell on my ass. When I looked up, my eyes went wide. Standing in front of me was an old friend. He looked just as shocked to see me as I was to see him. Nat saw me and asked if I was approved to go into the field. The only thing I was able to do was nod. She noticed something was going on and asked the person to head in ahead of us so she could talk to me. 

"Taylor, are you okay? Have you met Thor before?" She asked.

"Nat, there are many things you guys don't know about me, but yes, I do know Thor. Tony knows nothing about this, and I think that my heritage will be relieved to him. Howard never even told him." I explained. 

She told me that she would stand next to me as we got debriefed. I laughed, and she hit me. We walked in, and I was faced with my new team. Steve Rogers, Clint Barton, Bruce Banner, Thor, and Tony. Tony was glad to see me; he commented on how he was proud to have me as a little sister. I almost hit him. Tony has been there for me through so much that I hated that he didn't know about my past, but it was never a problem until now. Thor looked like he was ready to use Mjolnir on me. Nat noticed the tension going on with us and asked Thor what he could tell us about Loki. 

"Wait, Loki? He is here?" I asked nervously.

"Why do you care? You left, or should I say died." Thor spoke coldly toward me.

"Thor, who told you I died? Odin, right? Listen, I don't expect you to forgive me, but you could at least trust me. I know what happened wasn't good, but I had no choice. Loki would be dead if I didn't leave." I spoke.

Everyone was confused by my statements but went with it. Tony gave me one of his famous: 'we will talk later' looks. I knew that my life was about to worsen when I saw that Loki was in one of the cells. Nat told me that Loki had gotten something called the Tesseract and planned on using it for something. Something felt off about this whole thing; Loki wasn't the evil type, sure he liked to play tricks on people, but that's who he was. I grabbed my phone and told Nat I needed to do something. Thor knew what I was going to do and grabbed my arm.

"Night, stay away from my brother. He has been hurt enough by you."

"Thor, listen to me for once in your life; the only reason I left the first time when we were kids is that I showed Loki anciently that he was a Frost Giant. Odin sent me away to make it seem like it was all a joke. When I returned a few years later, Loki and I got close, and you know that. You helped us. I told Odin something, and he made sure that I broke Loki's heart by forcing me to leave. I never wanted to hurt him. Let me do this to see what is going on with him." I explained.

Thor let me go, and I went to the cells. I put my earbuds in and started playing Listen to Your Heart by Roxette. As I got closer to the cell, I began to sing along with the words.

_**I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah  
You've built a love but that love falls apart  
Your little piece of Heaven turns too dark**_

_**Listen to your heart when he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going and I don't know why  
But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye** _

_**Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems  
The feeling of belonging to your dreams** _

Loki turns and looks at me at this point as I continue to sing. I can tell that something is going on in his head. He looks both scared and relieved to see me. 

_**Listen to your heart when he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going and I don't know why  
But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye** _

_**And there are voices that want to be heard  
So much to mention but you can't find the words  
The scent of magic, the beauty that's been (beauty that's been)  
When love was wilder than the wind** _

_**Listen to your heart (take a listen to it) when he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart (take a listen to it) there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going and I don't know why  
But listen to your heart before, oh** _

_**Listen to your heart (take a listen to it) when he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart (take a listen to it) there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going and I don't know why  
But listen to your heart before  
You tell him goodbye** _

_**Listen to your heart  
Listen to your heart (take a listen to it)  
Listen to your heart  
Listen to your heart (take a, take a listen to it)  
Listen to your heart  
Listen to your heart (oh, oh)  
Listen to your heart (oh, ooh, oh)  
Listen to your heart (oh, oh, oh)  
Listen to your heart (oh, oh)  
Listen to your heart (oh, oh, oh)  
Listen to your heart (oh, oh)  
Listen to your heart (oh, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Listen to your heart (oh, oh)** _

"What a lovely song. Too bad it didn't work. What were you trying to do, hoping that singing will save me from what I am doing." Loki taunted.

"No, just checking something."

I focused on my soul and Loki's and a different location but kept our bodies tied to the Earth. As we traveled, I could feel the control over Loki leave his soul, but not his mind. We made it to a place similar to fields on Asgard. Loki looked around when he landed; when his eyes landed on me, he was both relieved and angry to see me. Before he could say anything, I just told him that I was sorry. I showed him that I wore the ring he gave me when we last saw each other around my neck near my heart. 

"Night... I don't know what to say. I thought that you were dead. What happened?" 

"So much has happened, but my name is Taylor now. Night Shade is the name I use when I'm fighting because people don't need to know my actual name. Loki, I wish I had more time to explain everything, but we have to go. Do you know who is controlling you? I know you; you would never go after Midgard without just cause."

He just shook his head no. I knew that this was going to happen. I told him that we would fix this and I would help him. We returned to our bodies, and I was the first to see that Nat was trying to wake us up. I told her that we needed to leave the room. As we left the room, I looked back at Loki. He wasn't going to be stuck much longer.

Tony was the first to ask what I was doing and what happened in there. I told him that we needed to talk about my heritage now. He and everyone, but Thor, were confused by my statement. I knew that I would have backlash from Tony for never telling him about my past, but he needs to understand I had no choice. 

"Let's start with the fact that Thor called me Night when he saw me and not Taylor. When I was two years old, Earth years, I should say, I was sent to live on Asgard for protection from my biological father. My mother was good friends with Odin, and he owed her a favor. I lived there for about eight years but was forced to leave because I accidentally showed Loki that he was a Frost Giant. Odin was furious and sent me to live here on Earth. I lucked out because I ended up with Howard Stark. Howard was told who my parents were, and he knew my mother because she helped him once a long time ago. He asked her what happened, and she said that Odin wasn't supposed to send me away. Odin told her and Howard that the only way he would allow me to return was if Howard died, which did happen when I was roughly fifteen. I spent the next sevenish years on Asgard, where I was close with Thor and Loki. Let's say something happened, and Odin didn't want my father's wrath threw at him, and I wanted Loki to stay safe. Thor, I was pregnant. Loki and I have a kid. They are safe, and they don't know anything. Loki doesn't know, and I was scared for Loki, so I told Odin before anyone else. He told me that I could have the child on Asgard, but I was far away from the city, and once the child was born, I was to leave and never return. I agreed to his terms as long as no harm came to Loki. I regret parts of my decision, but giving my child up wasn't one of them." 

Everyone was in shock. Tony asked about my biological parents. Thor answered for me because he could tell my story was hard to tell people. He informed everyone that my mother was the Greek Goddess Nyx and my father was an idiot. I thanked him for saying that. I said that my father was Zeus. Tony was the first to say, oh, so Thor didn't get it wrong with the idiot comment. Nat told me that we would help save Loki if he was still in there. I told her that he was, and I know that because I used my abilities. Before Tony and everyone could ask me any more questions about my powers, I said that would be a conversation for another time. I told Nat that she should talk to Loki and see what he is planning. Hopefully, we could find a way to save him before anything horrible happens.


	2. Chapter 2

Nat went to talk to Loki, so I left the room. I needed to get my mind off of stuff that just happened with Loki. Tony was working with Banner on finding the Tesseract; I walked in and asked if I could help them with anything. Tony just looked at me and said nothing. I understood his anger towards me for never telling him the truth, but I needed to protect myself when I was growing up. At least that's what Howard would say. 

Banner said that they were fine, and if they needed anything, they would let me know. I thanked him and walked out of the lab. Thor was there waiting for me. I took a deep breath, and I told him to lead the way. We walked past one of the training rooms and stopped in there to talk. Almost as if he knew what I was thinking, he grabbed Mjolnir and held it against me. I wasn't planning on stopping him from hurting me, and I wished he would have when he first saw me. 

"Please, I don't want to deal with this. Loki is in pain. He isn't himself. I want to help him, but I'm afraid to use those powers again. Thor, I want you to help me." I pleaded with him. 

"Night. I will not harm you. Loki would never forgive me. I do agree that something is off with him. When I helped the others catch Loki, I mentioned our childhood with you, but he didn't seem to remember you."

I explained what I had noticed when I had talked to Loki. He remembered that I was able to send whole beings or souls into little pockets of darkness. We decided on a plan in case Loki escaped, which we both knew he would do. Thor and I walked back to the deck when we heard a call for us to the lab. When we arrived, everyone was arguing about what S.H.I.E.L.D. was doing with the Tesseract. Tony and Steve explained that they were going to make weapons. I looked at Fury, and he was about to explain what the plan was when something felt off about what was going on. 

I noticed that Loki's scepter was strongly glowing. I tried to get everyone's attention about the scepter when there was an explosion. One of the engines blew, causing the lab to collapse under us. Thor had grabbed my hand and pulled me up. We looked at each other and ran to find the others. Thor went to Nat and helped her get away from the Hulk. I went to Fury and Hill on the deck. We started being shot at. Fury tossed a gun and a magazine towards me to help them out.

We did our best to defend ourselves, but we did lose someone. Fury had gone to find Coulson, but sadly he was killed by Loki. I was the first one to say that Loki was going to answer for what he did. My words surprised everyone. They could tell that I still cared for Loki, but killing someone who was like a father to me when I was training, was something I couldn't forgive. 

Nat found us and told us that she was able to get Clint back to himself. The only people left on the helicarrier were Tony, Steve, Nat, Clint, and myself. Thor was thrown somewhere, and the Hulk is in the wind. All I could think of was the plan that Thor and I made before this happened. Tony and Steve went to talk about what Loki would be doing and where he would want to go to put on his show. The next thing I knew, Tony and Steve asked if I was ready to find Loki. I told them that I was ready and wanting to help as much as I could. Steve told me to suit up, and we ended down to find Loki. Tony was using his suit while Nat, Clint, Steve, and I were on a plan. I was starting to get a little impatient, but Nat just told me that I shouldn't use too much energy to help fight. I agreed, but still, I need to find him and hopefully get through to him before something happens to him. 

As we got closer to New York and Stark tower, I told Nat that I had to go now to help Tony. Clint and Steve were confused but didn't try to stop me. I opened one of my portals and went to Stark tower. The only time I can use a portal, or I should I say use a portal, is if I am close enough and can visually see where I want to go. When I got there, Tony was surprised to see me but didn't question me about it. He and Loki talked about how if Loki just gave up, this would all end.   
"I have an army."

"We have a Hulk."

I just laughed at my brother. He wasn't wrong, though. We did have Banner. Just because he wasn't near us right now, he was on our side. The same went for Thor. Loki through Tony through a window. I went to grab Loki and try to calm him, but he tossed me over to the couch in the room. Thor appeared at that time and started to fight his brother. I went for the scepter Loki was holding, but he went to use it on me. Thor tried to step in between us, but it was too late. The tip of the scepter was right over my heart, and I felt the surge of knowledge and power of what the Tesseract was doing. I looked up at the brothers with a smirk on my face. Loki's face fell from the smirk he held when he saw that I had not changed.

Thor was able to throw Loki over the edge, and I stayed on the tower. My com was on, and I could hear everything. Steve gave everyone instructions on what to do and asked what I was doing. I explained that Thor and I had a plan and that I need to stay in the tower for it to work, and I need Thor to get Loki back over here. I felt my powers starting to surge, black smoke was beginning to cover my hands, and I was waiting for Thor to arrive with Loki. 

Loki was thrown into the tower by the Hulk. Before he could start smashing Loki, I grabbed Loki's head and closed my eyes. The power surge that the scepter gave me allowed me to travel into Loki's mind. I was looking for him, and all I could see was torture from whoever is doing this to him and disapproval from Odin. Odin was the cause of all of this. Not me or Thor, Odin. I found Loki deep in his mind, I went to put my hand on his shoulder, but he moved away from my touch. I knew there was only one thing I could do, but I wasn't sure how much time I had left before I had to leave.

"Loki, I need you to listen. You are not a monster. Odin was an idiot for what he did. Thor is not the best; he has made mistakes, we all have. Trust me, I know. My love, I know that we have grown apart, but I want to help you find yourself again. I don't care that you are a Frost Giant. When you return to the surface, you will have to face the consequences for what you have done, but I will be there with you. If Odin has a problem with me being there for you, he can go to hell." 

"Night, I'm scared." It was the last thing he said before I was pulled out of my trance.

When I came to, everyone was standing above us. I looked down at the man who just tried to kill everyone, and he looked helpless. As he looked around him, fear was easy to see from him, but when he saw me and truly looked into my eyes, relief was all I saw. He pulled me into a hug and thanked me for not giving up on him. Everyone was confused but knew not to ask me questions about what had just happened.

Thor told us that he would take the Tesseract and Loki back to Asgard, so I asked to join them. Tony was the first to protest my leaving, but I told him that I needed to leave and speak to Odin. Thor was the first to pick up on the venom in my tone when I said his father's name. He told me to either hold onto him or Loki. Both men knew who I was going to hold onto before he even finished the statement. I told Tony that I would be back soon, but that not to wait for me too long because sometimes I get distracted. I said the last part mostly for Loki and me. I was still angry with him for killing Coulson, and I knew that he wanted answers to why I left. We both knew that we would be starting over, and we were okay with that. 

Thor and Loki turned the container that was holding the Tesseract, and we were taken away. Once we arrived at Asgard, we were greeted by Heimdall. He wasn't at all surprised to see me. I was happy to be back and hugged him. Thor, Loki, and I all walked to the palace, where I got many stares. Probably because everyone thought I was dead. I couldn't wait to talk to Odin about what he did to Loki and me. Thor asked Sif to take me to my old room before I spoke with Odin. I gave Thor a what the hell look. Loki didn't look at me, though, and he kept his gaze forward. Thor reminded me that I was only here to talk to Odin, and if I were to go in there during Loki's trial, I would most definitely try to kill Odin for what he did. He wasn't wrong, but I was still pissed. I hugged Thor, and I looked at Loki. He wouldn't look at me; I rolled my eyes and kissed his cheek, and told him that I would always be here. As I walked away, I heard the doors open to the throne room, and I knew that Thor made the right call because if my back weren't turned, I would try to stab Odin right now.


	3. Chapter 3

Sif stayed with me because she was worried that I was going to try something. She wasn't wrong. If I'm left alone for too long, I would've gone to the throne room and confronted Odin. Sif was one of the few people I trusted in my life from Asgard. We sat in my room and waited for anything from Thor. Something felt off with Sif, but I knew it had to do with me not being dead. I put my hand on her shoulder and told her that I was okay. She looked up at me and asked me what happened eleven years ago. I knew that she would want answers, so was everyone in the court, but it was hard to explain without talking to Odin. 

"Sif I want to tell you everything, but right now, I need to talk to Odin before I tell anyone anything." 

As much as she disliked my answer, but knew that I couldn't talk about the past. I started pacing around the room and holding onto the ring that Loki had given me. Sif noticed that the ring was a gold band with three green gems. It was simple, but it kept me calm when I was scared. She asked me about the ring, and I told her that Loki gave it to me during one of the last times we were together. Sif realized what happened when he gave me the ring. I asked her not to tell anyone; Loki never even told Thor. Frigga was the only other person who knew about the ring. 

A few hours later, Thor came into the room and told us what happened to Loki. Odin had sent him to the dungeon. I knew that I couldn't see him until I spoke with Odin, but I needed to find the right time to do that. Thor said that he made arrangements for me to speak with him tomorrow after lunch. Sif asked him how he did that without saying that I wanted to talk to him. I knew what he had done. He told Odin that he knows what happened to me without saying that I was here. 

"Clever Thunder Boy. When did you get to be so smart? Are you sure you aren't Loki in disguise?" I jokingly asked.

"Night, or should I be calling you Taylor now? Anyway, I will get you tomorrow, and I will need you to be dressed as Sif. I told my father that she would be there with me when we talk because she had a right to know that her best friend didn't die." 

Thor had changed quite a bit in the time I was gone. I guess that's what happens when you fall for a girl from Midgard. I wonder how Jane is anyway. He used to be a lot like Odin, but he still had a kind heart like his mother. Frigga was always so kind and helped me and Loki sneak around Odin's back when I returned after Howard's death. Someone knocked on the door. The three of us looked at each other scared, people may have seen me, but we doubt anyone would have told Odin that quickly. 

Sif went to the door, and she let her guard down when she saw who it was. I looked to see who it was; seeing Frigga standing in the doorway, I walked over to her. Frigga entered the room, closing the door behind her, and hugged me. She whispered into my ear that she was happy to see me alive. I hugged her back; the tears I was holding in since I had returned came finally. Sif and Thor left, giving me some time with Frigga to talk to her.

"Night, how are you alive? What happened?" 

"Frigga, I have so much to tell you, but I need to speak to Odin first about Loki. Loki wasn't in the right mind when he attacked Midgard. I wish I could explain more than that, but I am just glad to see you again right now. Odin will not be happy when he sees me, but I need to protect Loki. That's all I've ever done. Forgive me for leaving; I didn't have much choice in the matter. Also, the name is Taylor now. At least on Midgard." I told her.

She agreed to wait for me to talk to Odin. Frigga told me that she liked the name Taylor for me. Everything was finally starting to feel like home, except I missed my family on Midgard. Tony knew I had to go and get some answers, but I still missed him. I decided to write a letter to my old friend who was taking care of my son. I knew that Heimdall would be able to get it to her. I asked Frigga for some paper and something to write with. She seemed confused but gave me what I requested and asked if I would like any company. I told her that I needed to be alone and stay here until tomorrow when Thor came to get me. With that, Frigga left me alone, and I knew that it would be a long night of waiting and not being able to sleep. 

I sat down at my old desk and began writing. I hadn't written to her in a long time because I was worried that she didn't want me to see my son. I just wanted to let her know that Loki wasn't in control of his own mind when he attacked New York and see if she was okay. I wasn't sure how to start the letter, but I knew that I had to write it before Thor came in tomorrow. 

_Dear May,_

_Hello May. I know it has been a long time since I last wrote to you or Peter. Forgive me. With everything going on, I believed that you didn't want me to be a part of your lives for a while. After everything that happened in New York, I knew that I had to write. At the moment, I am on Asgard trying to convenience Odin to release Loki into my care so he could serve his time on Earth. Loki wasn't in the right mindset when he attacked. I know that Peter doesn't know, but can you tell him that someone hurt Loki. I need him to know that his father isn't actually a bad person. I'm so sorry that I am asking you to do this when I know you would rather forget that I am around. It would honestly be easier._

_If I can bring Loki back, I won't bring him anywhere near Peter until I know I can. I don't think that Peter inherited much from either of us. When he was born, the healers who were with me told me that he was born as if he was a Midgardian, which for us is a good thing. May I know that you aren't the happiest with me making you take care of my son and bringing your family into this. I am grateful for Ben helping me. I wished that he was still here. I have included a letter for Peter, but you don't have to give it to him. I will tell him the truth in the letter. I don't care when you give it to him or if you ever do; I just needed to write down the truth for him. Tony doesn't know Peter's name. Luckily, if he did, he would try to find him. I also know that if he does find Peter, he won't be there because he is family; he might want Peter's help with some science stuff. Thank you so much for everything, May. I owe you a great debt._

_\--Your oldest friend Taylor Stark_

_p.s. Please tell Peter that if he ever meets Tony, not to say that he knows me because I don't need Tony knowing who Peter is to me yet. I need to be the one to tell him._

_Dear Peter B. Parker,_

_Hey, kiddo. I know I'm using your full name; it must be serious. Well, it is. Peter, I need to tell you something, and after everything that has happened, I needed to tell you now. I am your biological mom. Your biological father is Loki. The man who attacked New York. He wasn't in his right mind. Someone was controlling him after torturing him for a long time. I wished that I had been there to protect him, but I didn't have a way of knowing that he needed me. I wish to tell you more about your father, but I hadn't seen him in eleven years because of his father. I know that you are 11, but that has nothing to do with it._

_Odin wasn't a fan of mine since I had first arrived on Asgard, but he owed my mother a favor. She helped him a long time ago, and she was cashing in her favor to protect me from my father. I fear that Odin wanted to save you and me from your father, but I knew Loki would never hurt me, and I believe he would never hurt you. Odin never gave him the chance to prove that to him. Peter, I love you so much, I wish I could be there with you and tell you all of this in person, but I need to get your father out of the mess he got himself into again. He is the god of mischief, after all. I wish you all the best of luck in the world, Peter. I miss you, and I can't wait to see you again._

_\--Your mother, Taylor Stark_

_p.s. If Tony Stark ever comes by, do not tell him you know me. He will know that you are my son. He needs to understand that I kept you away for your protection._

I knew that I would have to wait for the morning to ask if Sif could take the letter to Heimdall for me. Looking around the room, I knew that I needed to try to get some sleep, but I wasn't sure if I would sleep well. All I knew was that if I could save Loki tomorrow in some way, I was going to be so happy.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: There will be some parts that are a little more mature in this story. There will be another author's note like this one as a reminder and another after each one. I don't want people to feel like they have to read those kinds of parts. This will be the first chapter with one, which is why I am doing this now. It is here at the beginning of the chapter. The next bold text will be after the scene. I suck at writing scenes like this, so this was done by my friend, who is better at it.**

_I opened my eyes in a bed much larger and more extravagant than mine. Soft silk sheets clung to my every curve and line. Fluffy pillows adorned in floral embroidery supported my head. My dark brown hair stretching out in comfort, settling on a mattress that felt like it was made of clouds. Quickly I realized this was a dream when walking in the room carrying a tray of breakfast items, was the one I held dear._

_“I did not know what tea you would want, so I brought a variety of Asgard's finest._

_“Is it not funny how our dreams try to satisfy our hunger. We can be starving and dream of endless chicken, or be craving the touch of another and wake to a warm window with a view.”_

_“Are you talking about Asgard or me?”_

_“Both”_

_Loki smirked slyly as he rested the tray down at the bed stand beside me. Climbing over his own silk robe, opening slightly. His soft pink skin poking through the fabric. The sight sent chills across my body. I reached up, pulling him in an embrace, skillfully he undid the belt securing my robe, and then his. His open silk covering now draped fetchingly across his shoulders. His jet black hair resting on the broad muscles._

_“You always make it easy to be myself,” Loki said as he kissed my neck and traced the outline of my body with his fingers. He discarded their clothing off the bed completely. Now barley covered by the blanket, I opened my legs slightly, and he pushed them open wide as he found his way inside._

_“Ah~!”_

_A startled moan escaped my lips, the feeling of penetration in this dream was so real. Softly at first, he began to rock into me, matching each knock against my spot with my breath. He grabbed my breast firmly and took it in his mouth, biting and suckling at my velvet nipples. I rocked into him, each a crashing wave of pleasure washing over me. He reached up, wrapping his long fingers around my neck. Leaning down to whisper in my ear, leaving kisses along the way._

_“You always make it so easy...to be myself.” He said as he increased the strength in his grip._

_His eyes now glowing a pale blue, his face darkened with malice. I began to panic as the pleasure soon turned to fear. My eyes widened at the face of my lover, contorted in a wicked grin. I began to struggle and claw at the hand constricting my airway._

_“Lo-Loki,” I managed to gasp through the pressure._

_“Shhh, my love, sleep.”_

**AN: End of what I am calling "sweet Moments."**

With a start, I awoke from my bed, grasping at the phantom pain still stinging my neck. I knew that I wasn't going to be able to sleep well. It was almost time for breakfast, and I knew that Sif or Thor would probably bring me something to eat. I couldn't stop thinking about that dream. It felt so real. It was like the first time Loki and I had. I shook the thoughts out of my head. That wasn't what our relationship was anymore. Odin made sure of that with my banishment.

I got up and went to the wardrobe and got one of my old outfits I used to wear when I lived here. Luckily for me, Sif usually wears her armor, and I had a set that was similar to her's still in my room. Before putting the armor on, there was a knock on the door. Slowly I walked to the door, grabbing one of the daggers I kept in the drawer near the door. I opened the door and allowed the person to enter. I stuck the tip of the dagger in their back when I realized that it was Frigga. I removed the dagger and apologized for what I had done. Frigga just laughed and told me that it was alright.

She told me that she wanted to talk about Loki before the meeting with Odin. I was a little nervous. The last time we had a conversation about Loki was when I told her about the ring. I held the ring in my hand as I went to sit with her. Before she says anything, she sees the ring. The ring tells her everything she needed to know. 

"Taylor, why do you still have the ring? I would have thought you would have thrown it away or locked it somewhere."

I looked down and gave a shy smile. The ring was the only thing that kept me connected to Loki when I was on Midgard. I told Frigga that as much as I wanted to try and forget about Loki and everyone here, Asgard was my home, and I wanted nothing more than to return here and be with Loki. Just as she was about to ask me another question, Sif came into the room with my breakfast and asked if I needed anything. I told her that I would need help into my old armor that looked like hers's and I asked if she could have Heimdall send a letter to Midgard for me. Sif was about to ask why but decided that I had my reasons for talking to someone. 

Frigga left the room and told me that she would take me to see Loki after I talked to Odin. I thanked her, and Sif helped me into my armor. I forgot how annoying this was. Sif and I talked about my life on Midgard, and I left out a few details because those didn't need to be known at the moment. She asked what it was like being raised by a Midgardian. I told her that Howard was similar to Odin because he favored one child over the other, except for me, he favored me over his own child. Sif looked down and asked if that was why I preferred Loki because he wasn't of Odin's blood. 

The question came out of nowhere. Sif knew that I had always liked Loki for who he was, not who his family was. I asked her where the question came from, but she said nothing. I looked her in the eyes and asked if she had seen Loki. All she did was nod. I shook my head. That boy couldn't wait to ask me that question. I told her that I would tell Loki the answer myself when I saw him after I met with Odin.

After Sif helped me into my armor, I asked her if I could be alone for a little bit before Thor came to find me. She agreed, and I was alone with my thoughts. My mind drifted off to the dream from last night. The thought of Loki in just his robe and the way his soft lips gently touched mine. The touch of his cold skin, which just electrified mine. His smile was imprinted into my mind, and all I could think of was the man I was in love with. 

Then the memory of his hands around my neck crashing my windpipe was hard not to think of. But his eyes weren't their usual green hue; they were blue like they were in New York. He wasn't himself in my dream, and I know that, but I was scared that if he had remembered me and those memories weren't blocked, I would be dead right now. My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. It was Thor; he told me it was time for lunch. He entered the room with a tray of food, and we discussed what the plan would be for talking to Odin about Loki. Still in the back of my mind, I could feel Loki's body against mine, and I wanted to save him from his father.


	5. Chapter 5

After we finished, Thor helped me finish getting ready to trick his father. I knew that Thor wanted to save Loki as much as I did. Once I was ready, we started on our way to the throne room to talk to Odin. When we arrived, one of the guards looked at me, knowing that I wasn't Sif, but Thor told him that I was just here to observe the meeting and that I wouldn't interrupt. The guard let us in, and I stayed behind Thor, which was easy because he was like 6'3" (190.5cm), and I was roughly 5'8" (173cm). Once Odin saw Thor, he told everyone else to leave the room. Someone tried to have me leave, but Thor informed them that I was meant to be in the room. I was ready to run and stab Odin, but I would wait for the go ahead from Thor. 

"Why do you want to talk about Night? Like I told you and Loki, she died on her way home from Olympus." Odin said.

"Really, father? If that was true, then why did I find her on Midgard?"

The surprise on Odin's face was enough to make me laugh. Thor motioned for me to show my face to Odin. Upon seeing me again, Odin was furious but impressed that he wasn't aware of my presence. He looked from me to Thor and back. Nothing had changed. All he ever did was rule with an iron fist, but he did have a heart. Odin realized that I was the one who wanted to talk and that Thor knew about some of the things that had happened the last time I was here. 

"Well, Night, you have the floor. Speak."

"Odin, you haven't changed a bit. And you know that my name is Taylor. I prefer it when people I don't particularly appreciate call me Taylor because Night is reserved for my friends, not you. I want to ask that you release Loki into my custody, and I take him back to Midgard to face punishment there. I know that you wouldn't want me to tell everyone the truth of why I left. Loki still doesn't know about his son. I have kept that from him still, but Thor knows because I had to explain why I left and for him to trust me again." 

Odin's face dropped from the amusement he held to its usual fury when the topic of Loki and I came up. I knew that he wanted Loki and me not to fall for each other because he was scared of my father. My mother would never let anything happen to Odin, but he still feared him. Thor was about to speak, but I stopped him. I spoke to Odin like I was speaking to Fury about wanting to be a field agent. I knew what I needed to do, but I didn't want to play that card until I had to. I know the minute she found out the truth, she would force his hand, and I don't want to play that. 

Thor could tell that the silence between Odin and me was nothing more than seeing who breaks first from the stalemate. He told Odin that I was only here to try and help protect Loki from harm. Odin was about to speak again when Thor told him to be silent and let him finish what he had to say. Both Odin and I were taken aback by what Thor had just done. Thor explained that the best place for Loki to be would be on Midgard; if anything happened and they needed his help on Asgard, he would come to get him. 

Odin just stared at me and realized that I wasn't backing down. He bowed his head in defeat, but he knew that it would cost him if my father found out anything. We discussed what the plans for Loki would be. I told him I would make sure that I would be wherever he was, and I would not leave him alone. Loki would either be with another member of the Avengers or me. As we were finishing up the details, Frigga entered the room. I was so happy to see her. She looked to Odin, and he held his head low because he didn't want to face her wrath about what he did to their son. 

"Taylor, are you ready to see him?" 

"Wait, you know her name is Taylor?" Odin was curious as to why.

Thor explained that Frigga knew I was here and that she helped keep him in the dark. Odin was impressed but knew she would do anything for Loki and Thor. I walked with Frigga to the dungeons and told the guard I would be releasing a prisoner into my custody as ordered by Odin. He nodded, and we went to Loki's cell. He looked upset with everything that had happened. I had the guard open the cell and shackled Loki. Frigga asked me why I was doing that. I had to keep him in chains until we were back on Midgard. It was the only way I could transport him with Odin's approval. 

We left the cells and went to find Odin and Thor. Thor was still in the throne room waiting for us. Sif had shown up at that time. I thanked her for everything and that I would be seeing her again. She hugged me and told me to be careful with him. I chuckled; she knew that I would never intentionally hurt Loki. Odin stood above me and asked me my plans for my relationship with Loki when we returned to Midgard. I told him that things would not return immediately to what they were before he sent me away because of what happened. He nodded, knowing that I would always fall for Loki no matter what I tried. 

Loki and I gave everyone one last hug and goodbye before we walked to the Bifrost. Heimdall was waiting for us. He told me that the letter was delivered safely. I thanked him and told him that we would see each other again someday. Bowing his head, he placed his on the sword and opened the Bifrost for us. Loki was scared, and he wasn't sure if he was ready for this. I held onto his hand and told him that we would do this together. No matter what happens, I would be there for him, and I would never hurt him again. 


	6. Chapter 6

After we went through the Bifrost, I noticed that we were in the woods. Loki was still in the chains, and I took them off because he knew not to mess with me right now. We walked towards the road and were met with Tony. He seemed pissed that Loki was back after such a short amount of time. I told him that he didn't have to worry about him doing anything stupid. Tony took us to a compound that he would use to help train more people for the Avengers. I told Tony that Loki would be staying on Earth with us, and he will be in my custody. 

Loki seemed nervous about seeing everyone again after what happened. I told him that he would be here and we would help him when he needed it. Tony showed me to my room, and we walked to Loki's room as well. Tony tried to put Loki as far away from me as he could, but I told him that Loki had to be in the room next to mine in case he needed me or I needed him. Knowing that he wasn't going to win the argument with me, he gave up, and we started moving into the compound.

After we finished moving in, Tony told me that the rest of the team was there. I took Loki's hand and told him that I would be right here if they tried anything. We walked out, and everyone stared at us. I felt Loki tense up when he saw everyone. I acted like it was normal that Loki was here and didn't pay the team any attention. Tony asked if I wanted something to drink or eat. I asked if we had any burgers. Loki chuckled at my behavior. The noise caused everyone to look at Loki in surprise. 

"If you guys have a problem with him being here, say it now. If I had let him stay on Asgard, Odin would have forced him to rot and never talked to him. He wasn't in control when he attacked. I'm grateful that he thought I was dead and blocked his memories of me from the person hurting him. If he hadn't, I would be dead." 

My words surprised everyone but Loki. Nat was the first one to ask how I know that. Taking a deep breath and a bite of the burger that Tony gave me while I was talking, I explained that Loki knows about my abilities just as Thor did. If he hadn't blocked me out, the puppet master would have known what I was trying to do, and instead of putting the scepter to my heart, he would have stabbed me through the stomach. Everyone looked at Loki and me, and they realized that I wasn't backing down from keeping Loki safe. 

Steve asked me if I had told Loki everything. I shook my head. I knew that I was going to get that question sooner or later. I was honestly hoping for later. The room had fallen silent. I could tell I was going to be having a long conversation with Loki about everything later. Nat saw how uncomfortable I was with the topic at hand and changed it to something a little more light-hearted. I thanked her and knew that the night would continue a little more smoothly now that the attention is no longer on Loki or myself.

After a full night of talking and being given the compound's complete tour, I decided that it was time for me to get some sleep. Loki agreed; we walked to our respected rooms and said a quick good night. As much as I wanted to tell him about our son, I was having a hard time finding the words to use to tell him. I got changed into a pair of my pajamas and got into my bed. 

_Loki was sitting at our spot in the gardens. I smiled at him and was glad to see him. He waved me over and had a picnic ready for us. We sat there and ate for what felt like hours. Everything was perfect, and nothing could have changed at this moment._

_"Night, there is something I want to tell you."_

_"Loki, you know you can tell me anything. You have been there for me, and I want to be there for you."_

_Loki was about to say something when an arrow went through his chest. The arrow killed him instantly, and I was left there screaming and crying. Why Loki, why not me._

I could feel someone trying to wake me up. My eyes slowly opened, and I saw Loki. His face showed his worry for me. When he looked down and saw that my eyes were opened, relief showed in his eyes. I looked towards the door and saw Tony standing there. I realized that I had woken them up. Tony left with a nod towards Loki and me. My body was still shaking from the dream. I hated when my dreams felt that real.

"Night, are you okay?"

"Loki, thank you. I guess I still have my nightmares all these years later. I'll be fine soon. Can you just stay here until I fall asleep?"

Without hesitation, he agreed. Loki wrapped his arms around me and put his head on mine. The feeling of familiarity was calming and relaxing. I could feel sleep coming over me again, but I knew that I needed to tell Loki something to keep him calm. He always got worried when I had nightmares, and he was staying with me. Looking up into his dull green eyes that had always been calming, I told him that we had a son and I would tell him more in the morning. I knew that he would put two and two together of why Odin sent me away. He agreed to wait until morning to ask questions. He just held me tighter and promised that he would never let me get hurt. 


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning I woke up with someone's arms around me. I was about to scream when I remembered the events of the night. A small smile crept onto my face, but I knew that I couldn't let that influence what my relationship was with him right now. I felt Loki stir underneath me, I tried to act like I was still asleep, but Loki knew me too well. He looked down and told me to stop pretending. 

"You know that I could kill you with a single touch." I reminded him

"You could, Night, but why would you do that when we both know that you wouldn't kill the father of your son. Which, by the way, we will be talking about today."

I rolled my eyes and told him that we would talk about him after lunch. Loki was about to protest, but he dropped the subject when he saw the annoyance in my eyes. I told him to change his clothes and meet me in the hallway when I had finished changing. He agreed and left my room. I grabbed a pair of jeans and one of my plaid shirts. I knew that I was going to be training today, so I wanted to be comfortable. After I was done getting dress, I opened my door and saw Loki standing there waiting for me. I rolled my eyes and told him that we needed to train. Before he could ask me any questions, I told him that if he won any round, he could ask me one question about my time away from Asgard. He agreed eagerly to my terms.

When we go to the training room, I grabbed one of the bo staff and tossed it at Loki. He gave me a confused look, but he went with it. After grabbing one for myself, I got ready to strike him. Taking his own stance, Loki ready himself. We both started moving around the room in a circle, waiting to see who would move toward the other first. Loki took a step toward me, and I moved my staff towards his feet to catch him off balance. He noticed this and moved out of the way just in time. We took turns trying to knock the other down. It wasn't until I thought I heard someone that Loki got the drop on me. He was straddling me, and we looked at each other, and Loki brought his face closer to mine. His lips lightly brushed mine, and I could feel everything within me heating up as he continued to kiss me. My brain was starting to lose control when I remembered that we were supposed to be training. I broke the kiss and looked at him.

"Loki, we should be training. I promised myself I would make you earn my trust back. Which means we aren't starting where we left things eleven years ago."

"Fine, but I do get to ask you a question later."

I rolled my eyes at him. He gave me his hand to help me up, which I gladly took. We got back to training, and Loki knocked me down about three more times. Every time he knocked me down, he reminded me that he got another question to ask. When we finished for the day, it was time for lunch. We walked into one of the main rooms and were greeted by Nat and Tony. Tony looked at us and glared. I knew that he was only trying to protect me, but he could at least try to hide his hatred for Loki. Nat was giving me her 'did you have fun look.' I looked at them confused until I saw the screen on the TV. The image was Loki and me in the training room. My eyes went wide when I realized that they had just seen what had happened.

"Tony, do not go there. I stopped it before anything else happened."

"Taylor, you told me that you weren't starting a relationship with him again. Did you lie to me?"

"Stark, it wasn't her. I kissed her. She told me how she felt about us and where we stood. I will respect her decision. Night has always been my friend. I would never try to hurt her."

Nat told Tony that it would be best if he took some time to cool off. I thanked her, but I knew that she was going to have questions. Walking towards the kitchen, I asked Loki if he wanted something to drink while I made some sandwiches. He informed me that he would get the drinks for us. I thanked him, and we sat down at the table to eat. As we ate, Loki took the opportunity to start asking his four questions about my time on Earth. 

"Who calmed you down when you first came here when you had your nightmares?"

"Howard Stark. Tony's dad. He knew that I wasn't going to talk about my nightmares, but just having someone there to remind me of the real world was all I needed sometimes."

"Before returning to Asgard, were you in a relationship with someone else?"

"Loki, I may have only been roughly ten years old in Earth time, but my heart had already belonged to you."

That answer threw him off. I chuckled, seeing him flustered with a slight pink hint on his nose. He may have been a Frost Giant, but I knew that there was more to him. Before he asked his next two questions, Steve entered the room. Both Loki and I tensed up because I had forgotten to take down the image of us from the training room. He looked at the screen, then at us, then back to the screen. Sighing, Steve grabbed a glass of water and told us if we were going to go that far, maybe we should be one our own room. Before I could explain anything, Loki told Steve that he had kissed me. He explained that I had made our relationship clear that for now, we are nothing more than friends and that he had to earn my favor again. Looking down, I smiled; Loki understood that I had rules for a reason. After Steve finished his glass, he left the room, and Loki and I went back to talking.

"Okay, back to my questions."

I rolled my eyes at him. He really hadn't changed much. His face started to contort into frustration. Which only caused me to laugh at him. Hearing my laugh caused him to look up at me and ask what I was laughing about. I told him that he was making a funny face and that it reminded me of when we were kids coming up with pranks to pull on Thor and Odin. He smiled at the memory of tricking Thor by him turning into a snake to stab him. Loki's face went back to its usual facade of neutrality, but I knew he was focused on coming up with questions to ask me. 

"When you returned to Earth after I assume having our son, did you think about raising him?"

"I did. Loki, I wish he was here, but I know he is in good hands. The person raising him is a close friend. Well, her brother in law and I were close in school. But I trust her with my life. She knows my life. There was no one else better to raise our son, except maybe us, but I know I made the right call."

Loki was taken aback by my answer. I was as well; I hadn't really thought about raising Peter since then. The smile on my face had dropped while I was talking. I guess not being around Peter after living with them made it harder to talk about and remind myself that I made the right decision eleven years ago. Loki must have noticed my sadness creeping up.

"How about living with traffic? I mean, it must be hell." 

"What?"

"Just answer the question."

I realized he was trying to cheer me up. I told him that traffic was fine if you went through the back roads. We just talked for a while after that before Bruce came into the room. He just looked at us and said that Tony wanted to see me. I looked at Loki and Bruce. Loki remembered the deal I made with Odin. Before I could say anything, Bruce said that he was fine to watch Loki. I looked to Loki; he held his hands up to tell me he wasn't going to do anything. I smiled down at him. I told Bruce that if he tries anything, I will deal with him later. Both men looked at me with skeptical looks. Loki's was more mischievous, though, I realized his mind was thinking more about something that happened once while on Asgard. After that thought crossed my mind, I turned away with a light blush and started to walk towards the lab to talk with Tony.


	8. Chapter 8

I walked into the lab and saw Tony working on something. I tapped his shoulder to let him know I was here. He stopped what he was doing and looked at me. I could still see the disappointment in his eyes. He motioned for me to sit down in front of him and asked Jarvis to scan me. Before I could protest the scan, it was completed. We sat in silence for a few minutes before Tony started to talk.

"I can't believe what happened with Loki. I know you said that you aren't going to start a relationship with him again right now, but that kiss was something."

"Tony, there is so much to unpack with my history with Loki. From growing up together to falling in love. I'm not sure I would still be here if it weren't for him. I'm alive for two reasons. One was Howard for taking me in and helping me to control my nightmares. Two is Loki. When I was a kid, Loki calmed me down from my nightmares. He was scared too, but he never let me go through any of that alone."

My brother could see that I couldn't back down from protecting Loki, so he sighed and dropped the subject. I asked him why he had Jarvis scan me. Without telling me anything, a hologram appears in front of me, showing me a suit. I realize what Tony was doing. He was making me a suit that works with my powers. After a few minutes, Tony told me the suit was ready for me to test out. I tried it on. The fit was perfect. Tony knew me well enough to make the suit shades of dark green and blue. I thanked him and told him that no matter what, he will always be my brother. 

After talking for a little bit, Pepper called us to the main room for dinner. I guess we lost track of time talking like before. As we walked to the room, I saw Steve talking to Bruce, but Loki wasn't with him. My mind starting going insane. Loki wasn't where I left him; if he left, Odin would have my head. Tony noticed that I was starting to freak out. He grabbed ahold of my arm, but he got shocked when he touched my skin. Steve and Bruce saw us and saw the panic and fear on my face. Soon Nat and Clint were in the room, concerned for me. Tony told everyone to stay back and not to touch me. So many fears were running through my mind. 

_"Where is he? Did he leave? What will Odin do when he finds out I left him alone and allowed him to escape?"_ Someone had entered the room behind me, but I was too panicked to notice who it was. That was until I felt a cold hand touch mine. Looking up, I saw the green eyes of the man I thought I had lost. Those eyes held so much pain and worried for me and their own past. Once I realized he was still here, I calmed down.

"Night? What happened? Are you okay?"

I couldn't say anything; I just hugged him. The rest of the team grabbed their food and left us for a bit. The two of us just stood there, Loki stroking my hair, trying to calm me down. After I calmed down enough to speak, I looked Loki in the eye and hit his arm.

"Where the hell were you? When I didn't see you with Bruce, I started freaking out. I was scared that you were hurt, and I was scared of what Odin would do if he learned that you had escaped. I didn't know what I was going to do." Tears were rolling down my face as I spoke. 

"Night. I'm sorry. I needed a moment to myself." He started to speak but stopped.

I just held onto him. The last time I felt this helpless was when I told Odin about being pregnant. Every night was hard without Loki there. Tony must have walked in at some point because I heard him clear his throat. I looked away from Loki and gave my brother a small smile. He looked at us and waved. Loki grabbed my hand and led me to the couch. He sat me down while he grabbed us food. My mind was still racing with thoughts of losing him again. I knew that I would have to tell him something to let him know I was okay, but it was still so hard to think about. 

When he handed me my food, I finally took notice that we were alone. Before I could ask, Loki said that they left us when he had entered the room to give us space. I let out a slight laugh. My friends really did know me. We sat and ate while we watched some tv. I had turned on House M.D. because it was one of my favorites. As we watched, some of the team returned and noticed that I had calmed down. They joined us in watching the show well into the night. I noticed the time and felt drowsiness take hold of me. I told them I was going to head to bed. Loki got up to walk with me, but I told him that he didn't need to always stay with me, and if I needed him, he would know. He seemed concerned by my statement but knew that we couldn't go back to those ways just yet. I gave everyone a quick good night and headed to my room.

Once I got to my room, sleep didn't waste much time before taking over. I hoped that I wouldn't have one of those nightmares tonight what I would give to deal with her tonight. She was at least entertaining. The monster of my childhood, Hela. One day she will no longer be in my dreams but back in our world.

_I was walking through the gardens of Asgard. Someone was standing just ahead of me. They were wearing some sort of cloak to cover themselves. I asked who they were, but all they did was laugh. As they did so, they turned towards me and showed their face._

_"Been a long time, Little Darkness. How have things been? Still scared of me?"_

_"Hela. I never thought I would be glad to see you. Are you still messing with my dreams to scare me? I will admit, the one of Loki killing me while we had a little fun, clever. But you can't scare me anymore, not like when I was a kid. I've lost enough to the bastard you call a father."_

_She smirked and told me her return was coming near. I just shrugged and told her that I would be ready for her. After our talk, she pushed me into a new dream. Thor was standing over Loki's body. Jane was there, shocked and scared. I ran over to the brothers. Loki had started to turn blue to show his true face. He died. Thor asked why I couldn't have gotten there sooner to help. I wasn't sure what he meant._

_"You could have saved him, Taylor! How could you let this happen?"_

_"Thor, what happened? I'm so confused."_

_Before I could ask any more questions, Thor lunged at me. He looked like he was about to kill me. This wasn't Thor. I knew that, but seeing the true rage behind his eyes was something I had never seen before. He grabbed Mjolnir and hit me. Jane tried to stop him, but he couldn't hear her or me yelling. His hits were getting stronger and stronger. Hitting the same spot each time. I could feel my life slipping away, but I knew that I would lose one of my best friends if I gave up._

Someone was shaking me, my eyes shot open, and I was meet with the green eyes that were always a comfort to me. I looked at him and realized that I don't know what I would do with myself if he was dead. There was only one thing I knew I could do to explain that to him. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him close to me, and kissed him. Loki pulled away, confused. I was hurt by what he did, but I knew why. I had told him earlier that we can't go back to that so quickly. 

"Night, what happened in your dream?"

"Loki, I don't want you ever to leave my side. I caused you so much pain, and for that, I am deeply sorry. But my dream felt way too real this time. Loki, you had died, and Thor blamed me. He hit me repeatedly, saying that your death was my fault. He blamed me for everything that happened to you after I had left. The dream with the combination of what happened earlier, I realized that I can't be without you."

I could feel the tears stinging in the corners of my eyes. My head was hanging low, and I felt the cold hands of the man in front of me lift my face to meet his. He held my gaze for a minute before leaning in to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and ran my fingers through his hair. We both smiled into the kiss. After we broke apart, I rested my forehead on his. He held me as if he let go; I would disappear from his hold again. 

I laid back down, but with Loki holding onto me. My face was on his chest; hearing his heartbeat calmed me down. Slowly sleep returned for me, but I knew that there wouldn't be any more nightmares. The knowledge that Loki was there to keep me safe, even if it was from my own mind or Hela's torture, made the dreams calming. As I drifted off, I smiled at Loki as he kissed the top of my head and whispered in my ear.

"I will never leave you Night Shade, my angel."


	9. Chapter 9

When I woke, I felt a body pressed against mine. My eyes opened to see the chest of the person. Smiling, I looked up and was met with the eyes of the man who continues to save me. He looked so happy to see me. I rolled my eyes because I knew what he was thinking about without having to read his mind.

"My love, you know that anyone on the team could tell what the look you are giving me means. Never show them that."

"Whatever could you mean, Night? I'm just looking at you like I usually do."

I rolled my eyes; this man was defiantly playing dumb. I told him to get up and get dressed because we were training today. Loki didn't move from his spot, so I pushed him slightly. Grabbing my waist, Loki pulled me closer. Rolling my eyes, I changed our position to where I was sitting on him. I smirked at him and told him if he wanted to have fun, we had to go on a date. Loki gave me a look that would normally have gotten me to do what he wanted, but I wasn't going to let him have his way. I got off of him and told him to leave my room and get ready to train. He stood up and wrapped his arms around my waist, and kissed my neck. The feeling was so nice, and I could feel my resolve disappearing. 

"Loki, if you don't stop, I will yell for Tony, and I will let him hurt you."

"Let him try. You are mine. I'm not letting you go ever again."

I turned around and looked into his eyes. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I kissed him. I pushed Loki out of my room and got ready for the day. When I walked downstairs, Tony was the first to notice me. He gave me a slight nod. There was still mistrust for Loki behind his eyes when he looked at me. Shaking my head, I walked to the kitchen to grab something to eat. Grabbing the pancake mix, I started making some. The thought of chocolate chip pancakes was too good to pass up. I went looking for the sweet little chips. Tony was smart and put them on the very top shelf out of my reach and his own if he wasn't in Iron Man mode. Thinking that it was a good idea to climb onto the counter, I stood there grabbing the little morsels of goodness when I heard Tony yell at me. His voice caused me to lose balance; just as I was about to fall, I felt someone's arms grab me to stop gravity from hurting me.

"Night, are you alright?"

Loki had gotten there. Tony was surprised by the speed at which he had appeared. Though I knew that Loki was fast, I had never seen him move that quickly before. Nodding to tell him I was fine, I looked up and saw that the chocolate chips were still on the shelf. He noticed my gaze on the bag and chuckled, which shocked Tony to hear anything other than annoyance from the god. Loki got the bag down for me, and I continued to make the pancakes. I asked the two men if they want some chocolate chip pancakes as well. Both agreed and said that I should make enough for everyone. Rolling my eyes, I got to work on making breakfast. I decided to also make some bacon and sausage for those who wanted some. 

Eventually, everyone had entered the kitchen to the smile of food. I told them the food would be ready soon. Loki was standing by the island that was in the kitchen, watching me closely. Nat was the first to approach him and ask him how he was. Both of us were shocked to hear her talking to him. After what happened with Clint, she and Tony were the last people I thought would want to talk to him or try to get on. Loki gave her a slight nod to answer her question. Now I know Nat, and she was doing something.

"Natasha, if you are trying to see if he brainwashed me, I will hurt you."

"Taylor, come on. I trust you more than I trust him. I'm just trying to be nice. Besides, after what happened in the training room, I'm guessing that you guys being just friends has changed." 

Trying to continue with what I was doing and ignoring her assumption, I told her that I had a deal that I had to keep. If I didn't, Odin would take Loki back, and he wouldn't ever be able to leave his cell and be forced to rot. Nat asked about Thor. Loki and I laughed. Thor acts as if he cares about Loki, but he is more concerned with Asgard. Finally, breakfast was made, and everyone grabbed what they wanted. I stood next to Loki and ate with him.

The silence between us was comfortable. Nothing felt like it could hurt us. At least until we heard a loud crash outside, we all ran out to see what was going on. The person slowly stood up. Their dark hair was that of a raven, similar to Loki's but just slightly lighter. The bow in their hand gave them away to me almost immediately. She turned around and looked at everyone in front of her, scanning until her eyes landed on me. 

"Looks like darkness still lives."

"Only to help the light of the moon."

We ran and hugged each other. The group behind me was so confused about who I was talking to. Loki looked at the girl and realized who it was. He backed away slowly, but he stepped on a twig which got my attention.

"Loki Laufeyson, if you try to leave, I will hurt you. Come on, say hi to Artemis. What are you doing here on Earth? Zeus wouldn't let you leave unless he wanted something."

Loki came forward and gave Artemis a nod as a greeting. She laughed at him. When she turned back to me, her playful smile had left. I grabbed Loki's hand for comfort. He squeezed back to remind me he wouldn't let anything bad happen. Artemis drew her bow at Loki and shot at him. Flashes of my dream from two nights ago returned. I stood in front of him; I was not losing him. Everyone was confused when the arrow stopped in mid-air right in front of my face. I looked up at Loki, but he was just as confused as I was.

"Artemis, we were told to bring her and everyone. Zeus wants everyone there. Killing Loki would cause a war between Asgard and us. He may be a Frost Giant, but he is still Odin's son." A familiar voice spoke.

"Hecate? What is going on?"

She smiled. "Taylor, it's time to return to Olympus. Zeus has decided."

I knew what she meant, but I wasn't ready to tell Loki what her words implied. Hecate told me that everyone would be allowed to come and meet my family. She knew that there weren't many from Olympus I considered family because of my father. We all got packed for the trip. I told them we would be gone for what felt like a week, but it would be more like a month. Luckily it was May, so I wouldn't be gone too long that I would miss Peter's 11th birthday. Time moved differently on Olympus, just as it did on Asgard. 

Hecate had created a portal to help us get there. I told Loki to stay close to me. Many of the gods and goddesses of Olympus were not fans of Jotuns because of the war they had caused. Having one of their own with a Jotun was never received well. As we all walked through the portal, there were gasps heard from all of them. There were only a few mortals allowed to visit unless Zeus permitted them to be there. When we arrived at the gates, Hermes was the first one to spot us. He smiled and winked at me. I felt Loki's arms wrap around my waist in both a protective and possessive manner. Hermes lead us to where Zeus and Hera were sitting. 

Hera looked as beautiful as ever. She was wearing her usual gold dress and some peacock feather earrings—one of the few gifts that she actually accepted from me. Hera would never tell anyone this, but I was her favorite out of all of Zeus' bastard children. Her smile was warm and welcoming towards me. However, Zeus looked more like he was ready to kill someone. He must have noticed that Loki was holding onto my waist still. I hated to force him to let go, but to keep him alive; I would do anything. 

"Night, or do you prefer Taylor?"

"Taylor, father. Why have you asked me here? I was under the impression that you had given me a choice."

"Not any longer. You aren't thinking about the good of the people. The one you gave your heart to is a monster. So I have chosen for you. You will marry tomorrow."

With that said, I bowed and left. I asked Hermes to show everyone to their rooms. Loki tried to go after me, but Nat stopped him. I needed to be alone. Remembering the way to the garden, I found Persphone tending to the flowers. She knew what it was like to fall for someone who was considered a monster because of something they couldn't control. When she saw me, her smile was comforting.

"Well, if it isn't the deadly Night Shade. What are you doing here?"

I was about to answer her when the stinging of the tears that had been building up in my eyes finally released. So much for being able to hold in all of the pain. Persephone took my hand and led me to a bench in the garden. She was the only other person I could talk to about my true feelings towards the God of Mischief. As we sat, I started telling her everything about what had happened after Howard Stark died. From returning to Asgard to falling in love with Loki to having his son to his attack on New York. I asked her if she knew who Zeus was going to have me marry tomorrow. All she did was shake her head. After a few more tears left my body, Persphone walked me to my room to get some sleep before the engagement party that was going to be held. So many thoughts went through my head. Would Loki try to kill the groom, try to stop the wedding, leave and go back to Midgard or leave and return to Odin and go to the cell for the rest of his days?

Sleep came to me like it always did. Darkness slowly turning into something more. I feared my dreams tonight. My heart almost torn from my chest, and I worry over Loki's heart. He was the only one I wanted to spend my days with, but now was not the time for a wedding. I asked for some help as the darkness started to clear, only to be thrown into another nightmare created by Hela.

_"Night, come on, it will be fun. Father will know nothing of this."_

_"My love, please. I don't wish to anger anyone. Odin disapproves of us. There are times I fear he wants me to be with Thor. Many think that because of my electric body, he would be better suited for me."_

_Loki held my hand tightly. He wasn't going to let anyone take me from him. We were walking towards a cave near one of the waterfalls just past the garden. Odin didn't like when I went wandering around with Loki since I returned from Midgard. Thor was luckily covering for us again. Frigga knew about our adventures and agreed that Odin wasn't listening to anyone about what I wanted or needed._

_As we entered the cave, we were surrounded by all of the most beautiful gems. There were many emeralds and sapphires. Rubies as red as blood. They were all so amazing. Loki turned around with the usual mischief he had. I chuckled. He always knew how to keep me calm. Slowly he walked up to me, and something was off. Looking down, I noticed he had his daggers on him. Closing my eyes, I knew what was about to happen._

_"I love you until the end of time, Loki, my God of Mischief." That was the last thing he said as he plunged his dagger into my stomach._

I woke with a scream, which was soon met by someone running towards me. When I looked up, Loki was standing in my doorway. There was fear in his eyes. This was the first time I had ever screamed because of a nightmare. Tears were going down my face. I never liked seeing him scared. 

"Loki, please don't leave me."

"My angel, why would you think I would?"

"The fear I just saw because of my scream. I can't control the nightmares when I'm alone. The only time I didn't have nightmares were the nights we fall asleep and when I was pregnant with our son. You protect me from my own mind. I need you." 

That was all he needed to enter. Loki sat on my bed and held me close. My tears were starting to stain his green shirt. I laughed, thinking about all the green he had back on Asgard. He looked down at me and asked what was so funny. I told him that green will always be one of my favorite colors because of him. Rolling his eyes, Loki stayed with me all night to help me remain calm and not allow the nightmares to return.


End file.
